<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa I can explain!!! by Dabi_Shinso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198932">Santa I can explain!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Shinso/pseuds/Dabi_Shinso'>Dabi_Shinso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being tied up, Biting, Clit Play, Cock Piercing, Cock Warming, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Gen, Kissing, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Shinso/pseuds/Dabi_Shinso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>discord name is Asher Hikaru#7458</p><p>You were going to spending Christmas alone so you thought. Kuroo tricks you into thinking that he went home for Christmas but he surprise you at your front door. You and Kuroo make your own traditions but you starting being bratty and he makes sure that you know you are his and his alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa I can explain!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas Eve; it was supposed to be a time of happiness and joy but this Christmas was going to be so much different. This was going to be your first Christmas alone; all your friends went home for the holidays and your boyfriend did to. You understood they needed to be with their families around this time of years. You were sad cause you and your family had a huge fight about your life chances and about who you were dating but you didn’t care because it made your happy.  </p><p>So, you decided to try and put up some Christmas lights and other things around the house but you weren’t feeling it. You just wanted to sit on the couch and think about how you wished Kuroo was here with you to cuddle up here on the couch and watch Christmas movies. You wanted to call him but you were thinking that it would be a bad idea cause you didn’t want to bug him. So, you decided to turn on the tv and sit there on the couch, trying to forget that you were alone this year. A few minutes of watching tv, you get a text from Kuroo says that he landed safely and was about to leave that airport. He also said that he wanted to be there with you and that he loved you so very much.  </p><p>You text him back says that you wish he was there also and that you loved him. After sending that text you here a knock at the door “I wonder who that could be?” you ask yourself. So, you get up and walk over to the door “Who is it?” you ask but no one answered. You then looked though the peep hole but the person was blocking it with their hand. You asked who it was one more time but still no answer, so you decided to open the door. “Hey Chibi Chan.” was the only thing that you hear before you looked up to see who it was. You then fell to your knees “I-I thought you were flying to see your family?” Kuroo smiles and sits next to you “I knew that you were going to be alone and I couldn’t let you stay here alone on Christmas Eve.” he says.  </p><p>You could feel the tears start to well up in your eyes “I love you my little chibi chan. I would never leave you alone ever. You are the love of my life and you are my whole world.” he tells you sweetly. You started to cry, he then puts his arms around you and gave you kiss on the head. “H-how long did you have this planned out?” you ask as you pulled away from him. “I had everything planned out for a while now. I wanted to surprise you somehow.” he says in a teasing tone. You playfully hit him “You better be glad that I love you, my lover boy.” you tease him.  </p><p>You then get up off the floor, he did the same “I see that you didn’t put anything up or make Christmas cookies or anything for that matter.” he teases you as he closes the door behind him. You give him that look “well, I thought that I was going to be alone this year. So why would I be doing anything.” you tell him a bratty tone. He smirks at you “well we are going to change all that. Do you want to make our own Christmas tradition?” he asks. You tried to hold back the biggest smiled “maybe” you say in a bratty tone. He walks up behind you and puts his arms around your waist “are you sure that is a maybe?” he asks.  </p><p>You couldn’t help but smile “you know I would love to make our own traditions. What are we going to do?” you ask. He squeezes you “we could make Christmas cookies, listen to Christmas music, put up lights and put up that the mistletoe.” he tells you as he then leans in and kisses you on the neck. You let out a small moan when the kisses you “I would love that. What should we do first?” you ask. He lets you go and pulls you to the garage “let's put up some Christmas lights.” he says in an excited tone. You just smile because he was being so cute “ok let go get the lights.” you say.  </p><p>As you make it to the garage and he opens the door “ok let's get to work.” he says. You look at him smiling because he was so excited and so happy. You help him find the lights but they were a little tangled up so you decide to help untangled them. As you both were untangling the light you push him a little “what was that for cutie?” he asks. You smile at him “no reason” you tease him as you push him again. “You're asking for it.” he says as he pushes you in a teasing way. “Ah ha I got them untangle!” he yells out. You jump when he yelled “excited much?” you tease him as you finish untangle your lights. He smiles and then helps you with untangling your strand of lights you were working on.  </p><p>After a few more minutes of untangle lights, you look at your phone and notice that you were untangle those damn light for about 20 minutes. “Ready to hang them up?” he asks you like a little kid would. You couldn’t help but smile and shack your head “yeah lets going hang them.” you say as you both were leaving the garage. As you were walking through the house you looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing “babe look! It's snowing!” you say excitedly. “Oh yeah, it is.” he says as he was walking past you and heading for the front door. You stop watching the snow and follow him to the front door. </p><p> You put on your coat and shoes as he was going out the door. You were super excited to go outside cause you love the snow. “I can’t believe that it is snowing.” you let out as you are standing out in the snow fall. Kuroo was watching you with a smile on his face “you so cute my chibi chan.” he says as you are looking up at the sky and blushing. After a few moments of looking up at the sky you go and help him hang the lights on the house. As he was hanging the light you were thinking of throwing a snow ball at him while he was hanging up the lights but you didn’t until he was done.  </p><p>You grab up some snow and roll it in to a ball as he was placing the last little bit of lights on the bushes, you throw the snow ball at the back of his head. He looks back at you “you're really trying to start something, aren’t you.” he says with a smirk. “Me? I would never.” you say as you look away. “You sure about that?” he asks as he grabs some snow and roll it in to a ball. You giggle “yup I would never do a thing like that.” you say as you were about to give him that innocent look. He then throws a snow ball at you “surprise!” he yells. You had a surprised look on you face “o-oh” was the only thing you could say.  </p><p>You then bend down and grab you some more snow “you better not.” he teases. You smirk at him and throw the snow ball but this time you missed. “You throw like a little girl.” he teases. “Oh really. I won’t miss next time.” you tease him right back. The next thing you know you two were having a snow ball fight. As you two were having your snow ball fight, you were giggling and just having the time of your life.  </p><p>After a few snow balls were thrown, he comes running up to you and he then grabs you but as he was grabbing you, you both stumble over each other feet and fall to the ground. “Are you ok?” he asks with a worried tone. You just start to laugh “y-yeah.” you manage to say as he started to giggle to. “Damn chibi chan, we are so clumsy.” he teases. You smile up at him “that we are but I wouldn’t have it any other way, my clumsy lover boy.” you say. He then leans in and kisses you deeply on those sweet lips of yours.  </p><p>As he was kissing you, you didn’t want this moment to end. After a kissing you for another minute, he pulls away “I love you my little chiiibbi chan.” he says as he then gets up of the ground. He holds out his hands to help you “I love you too.” you say as you grab his hands and get up. He pulls you to your feet and holds you in his arm are a moment. You squeeze him enjoying the moment “babe I’m getting a little cold.” you tell him as you pull away just a little to look up at him.  </p><p>He nods his head “so am I. Lets go inside and get warmed up.” he tells you as he then picks you up and carries you, bridal style. You blush “w-why?” you ask. He smiles “what? I can’t carry my love?” he asks in a teasing tone. You try and hide your face as he carried you inside. Once you were inside, he puts you down and closes the door “I’ll go and make some hot cocoa.” you tell him as you were taking of your coat and shoes. After getting everything off you run off to make some cocoa. </p><p>He smiles as you run off “I’ll make a fire.” he said to himself. He walks in to the family room which was in the front part of the house. He builds a nice little fire in the fire place and then goes to the side on the bench that was in the window. You were making the cocoa while he was doing all of that. Once the cocoa was done, you walk into the family room to see him sitting there looks out the window. As you were watching him, you couldn’t help but smile. You haven’t felt this happy in a long time and you didn’t want this day to end.  </p><p>“Cocoas ready.” you say as you walk over to him. He looks over at you with a smile “someone is happy.” you say as you hand him his cocoa. He takes his cup “why wouldn’t I be? I have the love of my life here.” he says as you sit down next to him. He looks at you funny “what?” you ask. “Why are you sitting all the way over there and not here?” he asks as he was point to his lap. You blush and move over to where you were leaning on him. As you were leaning on his you both looked out the window to see the couple a cross the street out in the yard making a snow man.  </p><p>As you were watching them you could feel the love, he has for you “they are so cute.” you say. Kuroo looks down “yeah they are but not as cute as you.” he says with so much love in his voice. He leans down and kisses you on the head “so after we warm up a bit, what would you like to do next?” he asks. You sat there for a minute thinking of what you both could do next. “What if we made some cookies? Since I do have everything to make them” you say. “That sounds good.” he says.  </p><p>About 20 minutes later, you both finally are warm and had drank all of the cocoa “are we ready to make some cookies?” he asks with an excited tone in his voice. You smile “I’m ready if you are?” you tease him. “Bratty much?” he says. You smirked as you were getting up “maybe babe.” you tease him a little more and take his cup from him. He then gets up as you were walking to the kitchen “you know that bratty attitude is going to get you in to trouble.” he says in a bit of a demanding tone as you make it to the kitchen. </p><p>“Maybe I want to be in trouble papa bear.” you tease. After you tell him that you start to get thing ready to make cookies. As you are getting thing ready, he decides to take off his shirt while your back was towards him. He grabs the mistletoe off the counter and walks up behind you and grabs you hard by the waist. You let out a small gasp “w-wait what?” you say. “Look up.” he says in a demanding tone. You look up to see he was holding the mistletoe above you. He then turns you around so that you are now facing him. He has you pinned up against the counter with one hand on your waist “you are going to pay for being so damn bratty.” he tells you. </p><p>You smirk “is that so?” you say in a bratty tone. He puts the mistletoe down on the counter and leans in close to your ear “I will make you mine over and over again. Your body is going to know my every touch.” he growls into your ear. You let out a small moan “this body of yours belongs to me, my little pet, or should I say my little slut.” he also growls in that sweet little ear of yours. He then grabs you with both hands, picks you up and slams you onto the counter.  </p><p>He then opens your legs with his hips “don’t you want to play?” he asks as he leans in and bites you on the neck so hard that it leaves a mark. You let out a moan when he bites you on the neck “I am going to make sure that everyone know damn well that you are mine and mine alone. I will be putting marks all over this sexy body of yours.” he growls in your ear. He then licks your ear and goes back down to your neck and bites you a few more time.  </p><p>He stops biting you and picks you up off the counter, your legs wrapped around him. He then carries you to the bedroom and sets you on your feet “now strip.” he says in a demanding tone. You stand there and shake your head “and what if I don’t want to?” you ask him in a bratty tone. He smirks “if you don’t, I will do it for you.” he growls. “How would you do that?” you ask. He grabs you by the collar of your shirt and rips it off of you “like that.” he growls.  </p><p>You let out a small moan “should I rip you out of those pants as well?” he asks in a demanding tone. You shake your head no and do as you are told. As you were getting naked, you noticed that he walked over to the dresser and was getting something out of it. “I am naked.” you say in an innocent tone. He turns around and you see that he had some red ribbon in his hands “w-what is that for?” you ask nervously. He smirks and walks over to you “oh this?” he asks as he points to the ribbon. He is now standing in front of you “I am going to make you my sexy little present.” he says as he is wrapping one piece around your chest and ties it into a bow. Then he ties the second around your waist with the bow hiding your sweet spot and the last piece he tied around your wrist while also tying you to the bed.  </p><p>“Mm look, someone has brought me a sexy little treat to eat.” You turn bright red as he was looking at you like you were a tasty treat. He unbuttons his pants and pulls out his 14-inch coke bottle thick cock “like what you see, daddy’s little slut?” he asks. You shake your head yes “y-yes daddy.” you say. As you were looking at his huge cock you noticed that he had a piercing “do you like daddy’s prince albert?” he asks. You couldn’t say anything at that moment, so you just nod your head and keep staring at it.  </p><p>As you were staring at his prince albert, you were wondering how it would feel inside of you. He finishes taking off his pants and spreads out your legs “looky here, someone is already dripping wet.” he says with smirk on his face. He then starts to kiss you on your inner thigh all the way up to your sweet spot. Once he makes it that dripping wet sweet spot. He stops and looks up at you “fuck you look so tasty down here.” he says that into your sweet spot. You can feel his hot breath on your clit and it sent a chill up spin and you let out a moan.  </p><p>He then kisses you on your clit and starts to lick and sucks on that clit as you were moaning and arching your back. As he then starts to tongue fuck you in that naughty little hole of yours. You could feel yourself about to cum, then he stops “how does my pierced tongue feel on this slutty pussy of yours?” he asks in a demanding tone. She lets out a whimper, wanting more. “Daddy... Please keep going.” She begs  </p><p>He smirks “I think you can beg better than that.” he says. You look down at him “d-daddy please.... I want more, I want daddy to fuck my brains out. I am begging you daddy please, please make me cum.” you say with a whimper in your voice. “That’s a good little slut.” he says as he then continues to eat you out. You moan out louder and louder, you can feel yourself going crazy with the pleasure. “Cum for me, daddy’s little slut.” he demands as he lick and sucks harder and harder. You can feel your pussy twitch and then you cum so hard. You let out the most, loudest moan the you could muster.  </p><p>As you are cum Kuroo sucks and drinks every single drop of your cum “mm so tasty and sweet your cum is my little pet.” he says. He then licks your pussy nice and clean. After he makes sure he has gotten very drop of that sweet cum of yours, he gets on top of you and starts to tease that naughty hole of yours with his prince albert. “How does daddy’s cock feel?” he asks. You could feel the coldness of the piercing and then the warmth of his cock. It was making you go crazy and all you could do was moan out with pleasure.  </p><p>He then slams his cock inside of you “f-fuck I couldn’t hold back anymore.” he moans out. She gasps and moans, feeling his cock hit deep inside her. “A-ahh... Fuck, daddy you feel so good” She moans out while drooling a bit. Hearing her moan like that, make Kuroo move faster and harder. He leans forward, kissing her deeply and biting her bottom lip. He moves to her ear. “Mm... My little slut, you are so damn tight... Are you trying to milk daddy’s cock?” He says as he feels himself getting close to cumming.  </p><p>She arches her back and moans, also getting close to cumming for the second time. Hearing her moan like that, makes him pound into her harder. “Fuck... Daddy, I’m cumming” She moans out so loud. He lets out a growl. “Me too, chibi chan” He moans as he cums deep inside her which makes her cum also. He collapses next to her, untying her hand and pulling her close. She snuggles into him. “I love you, lover boy” She says a bit tired. He smiles and kisses her head. “I love you too, chibi chan” He says as they both drift off to sleep in each other's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>